heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Luftfahrt
Die Fliegerei oder Luftfahrt in der Region und allg. … Geschichte der Verkehrsfliegerei In der Anfangszeit der Luftfahrt gab es einen Zeitabschnitt, in dem vor allem Flugboote den Personenverkehr über weite Distanzen dominierten. In Hammondsport westlich von Ithaca (nördlich von NYC) arbeiteten Glenn Curtiss und Alexander Graham Bell in der Aerial Experiment Association. Schon wenig später waren in den 1930ern Foynes in Irland der westlichste Startplatz an der europäischen Atlantikküste und Botwood in Kanada wichtige Flugplätze. Dies änderte sich, als 1942 der in der Nähe errichtete Flughafen Shannon Airport mit Landepisten auf einem frühreren Moorgebiet auf der nördlichen Seite des Flusses Shannon eröffnet wurde. Der Startplatz für Flugboote schloss im Jahre 1946. Am Ort gibt es noch heute das Flying Boat Museum, ein Museum über Flugboote und genau diese Epoche. Entsprechend auf der kanadischen Seite der Polarkreisroute das Botwood Flying Boat Museum bzw. die Einrichtungen in Gander (Neufundland, Newfoundland and Labrador) mit dem North Atlantic Aviation Museum. Die von den Pionieren relativ zufällig gewählten Orte wirken sich noch heute bei der Suche der Modernen Fluggesellschaften nach einem Drehkreuz aus … Foynes, Irland Die beiden Plätze von Foynes befinden sich im Norden der Grafschaft Limerick an der Nationalstraße N69 von Limerick City über Listowel nach Tralee im County Kerry, etwa 40 km westlich von Limerick City und ca. xxx km von London. * Shannon (Air) Radio ist die bedeutendste Flugfunkstelle für den europäischen Transatlantik-Flugverkehr. Die von der Irish Aviation Authorithy betriebene Station strahlt Wetter und Warnmeldungungen für das Fluggebiet über dem Nordatlantik aus. Gander, Kanada Gander befindet sich im Exploits Valley, etwa 100 km nördlich von Botwood. Beinahe alle Flugzeuge, die während des Krieges über den Nordatlantik nach Großbritannien und an die europäische Front oder zurück flogen, mussten in Gander einen Stopp zum Auftanken einlegen. Im November 1940 verließen die ersten sieben amerikanischen Militärflugzeuge den Flughafen nach Europa. The original airport, then known as the Newfoundland Airport, was completed in 1938 with the first landing on January 11. __toc__ Grönland, US-Stützpunkt Thule der Stützpunkt Thule … Flüge im Nordpolarkreis 1954 berichtet der Spiegel über erste fahrplanmäßigen Passagierflüge über das Polgebiet. (DER SPIEGEL 47/1954 vom 17.11. für 4550 DMark HinuZurück) * [http://www.spiegel.de/spiegel/print/d-28957856.html Artikel Über die kalte Platte.] ''Anfang dieser Woche hat die SAS als erste Luftverkehrsgesellschaft der Welt den fahrplanmäßigen Flugverkehr über das Polgebiet eröffnet. '' ::"Ab Kastrup/Kopenhagen montags und freitags 20.10 Uhr lokaler Zeit", verkündet der neue Winterflugplan der Gesellschaft lakonisch. "Ankunft Los Angeles am darauffolgenden Tag 14.20 Uhr lokaler Zeit. :::Abflug Los Angeles montags und donnerstags 0.05 Uhr lokaler Zeit, Ankunft am darauffolgenden Tag 9.25 Uhr lokaler Zeit Kastrup/Kopenhagen." Eine zweite Strecke der SAS führt über Grönland nach Tokio. Die Navigation wird dort folgendermaßen geschildert : ::In Anbetracht der denkbaren Tücken in dem Gebiet schien es ratsam, sich auch auf die klassischen Navigationsmethoden der früheren Zeit zu besinnen", in der es noch keine Funkhilfe gab. Bei jedem Polflug besorgt deshalb ein Navigationsoffizier in der Kanzel ständig die kartographische Arbeit, stellt Windrichtung, Position, Kurs und Geschwindigkeit fest. Ein zweiter Navigationsoffizier kontrolliert ständig den Kurskreisel (Kursanzeiger), zeichnet die Tabelle der Windabtrifte und visiert zudem mit dem Winkelmeßgerät (Sextant) alle zwanzig Minuten Sterne, Mond bzw. Sonne an, um die Position des Flugzeuges zu bestimmen, denn die Astro-Navigation, die Orientierung nach den Gestirnen, hat sich in den Polarregionen als bestes Navigationsmittel erwiesen." 2011 meldet die Lufthansa einen neuen Rekord mit einem Nonstop-Flug München-Hawaii. Die längste Nonstop-Strecke der Lufthansa-Geschichte ist jetzt von einem Airbus A340-600 erreicht worden. (Link) Flugzeuge Wasser-Wasser * Pan American Clipper III, Sikorsky S-42 * B-314 Yankee Clipper, Boeing * Caledonia-Flugboot (Imperial Airways; später BOAC, British Overseas Airways Corporation) * Die PBY „Catalina“ war ein zweimotoriges Seeaufklärungs-Wasserflugzeug. Es wurde vom US-Unternehmen Consolidated Aircraft gebaut (ab 1943: Convair). Sie wurde in verschiedenen Ausführungen, auch im Ausland, ca. ... Boden-Boden B-314, 1942 von der Air Force auf C-98 umgetauft Links zum Thema * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foynes * the great circle route between cities of the U.S. East Coast and London. Flugroute am Polarkreis zwischen N-Amerika und Europa * flyingboatmuseum.com (Foynes) * Shanwick_Oceanic_Control (Irland, engl.spr. WP) *Botwood Flying Boat Museum. Es wird von der Botwood-Heritage-Society betrieben (Seite bei FB). * North Atlantic Aviation Museum (via ganderairport.com www.northatlanticaviationmuseum.com) Links zur Geschichte der Verkehrsfliegerei https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foynes the great circle route between cities of the U.S. East Coast and London.